This invention relates to the lysis of unwanted, non-malignant cells, e.g., lymphocytes involved in the rejection of allografts such as transplanted organs.
Allograft rejection is an immune response, involving activated T-lymphocytes. Currently used immunosuppressive protocols designed to inhibit rejection involve the administration of drugs such as azathioprine, cyclosporine, and corticosteroids, all of which cause toxic side-effects to non-lymphoid tissues. The recent development of pan-T-lymphocyte monoclonal antibodies represents an important refinement in therapy, since only T-lymphocytes are targeted Dy the administration of such antibodies. However, this therapy has the disadvantage of destroying, along with the T-lymphocytes involved in allograft rejection, those required for normal immune surveillance.